


Stay With Me

by Blondieboi93



Category: SNAPSHOTS 2018
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondieboi93/pseuds/Blondieboi93
Summary: What happens if Rose decides to leave Joe and her Marriage to be with Louise





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. I had trouble finding any that were base on the story between Louise and Rose. It will be a slow burn

ROSE P.O.V  
" I cant do this anymore" she turns and looks at me. "What do you mean?" I ask. She looks at me with with a look as if she cant tell if im being serious or joking. She wipes tears away and grabs hold of my hands. " We are heading in to a catastrophe here. Zee knows im sure of it and Joe is just determined not to see. Just because it isn't being talked about does not mean it isn't known. Baby don't you get that?" What is she saying, she whats to end it? Or maybe she wants me to chose her over Joe, or my marriage. My head is buzzing with all the news she is saying and all the possibilities of what could and couldn't be. " I love you baby but I cant keep giving you up to Joe and I cant keep lying to Zee. I cant keep doing this." After listening to her and realizing where this conversation is going I know what she will suggest and im not really sure if I can do what she wants. All I know is that I love her dearly, to the point I cant live without her. She is like my own personal drug. I look up at her and wipe the tears from her face and move closer pulling her into a hug. " Louise I love you madly I really do, and I cant and I wont live with out you in my life. Baby understand what I am saying but also understand that I cant leave Joe and I cant leave my marriage. What do you expect me to do?" I say unable to control the tears. She kisses my forehead and then pulls me into I tight embrace. " Come away with me" she says as if she didn't hear me say I cant and wont leave my marriage. " Either come away with me or you will have to learn to live with out me, because I cant keep doing this its killing me to be in love with you but only able to love you when we are alone." she says while looking at me with pleading eyes. What am I going to do with her, I cant give her what she wants. I cant control the sobs anymore. " I cant... I. I..... Can....T" I say between sobs. I fall to the floor in the fetal position and start crying even harder. She kneels on the floor next to me and hugs me. " My sweet Rose, that is the answer to my suggestion. I love you dearly but I must try and let you go." She kisses my check then gets up and walks toward the door. " Don't come after me Rose but also don't forget me my love." she says through her own sobs and then runs out the door. Just like that She is gone.

Louise P.O.V  
Knowing that she had her mind made up before she even heard the options hurt so much more. How could she love me like she said she did and toss me out like trash. How could she stay in a unhappy marriage with Joe. My heart shattered and reshattered . I got to the front door and took off running. No where in particular I just need to get away from here and from Rose as fast as I can. As I was running it started to down pour and I found myself at the river peer on her property .It was our go to spot. Being there without her felt so wrong. I fell on me knees and cried, cried for her, and for us. Cried for what was and what could be. Thunder and lighting started and I decided to head back to the cottage to get changed and pack me things to leave in the morning. My heart ached because I was leaving without her. I sat there for a few more minutes watching the clouds roll in and the lightening sticking in the sky. With the combination off the weather and being in soaked clothes I was freezing and decided it was time to say goodbye to this place and go pack up my things so everything is ready to go when I wake up. Now the only thing left to do was to keep to myself to avoid any more heart break. By the time I get back to the cottage I was dripping wet. I stripped all my clothes and go to my bag and grab a blunt and went to the bedroom and lay down and smoke till I start to feel numb. " Thank you Zee" I say to no one as I take one last hit. I lay there day dreaming of all the good times I had with my Rose, and what could have been until sleep finally falls upon me.


End file.
